Nakasha Takahashi And The Dark Warrior
by LadyMaraness
Summary: its got some of the characters from inuyasha in it like sesshy - but its basically about a girl who has to deal with her parents death but she finds love when she ends up falling for her teacher! PROFESSOR SESSHY! but that hapens in later chapters! ENJOY!


Nakasha Takahashi  
&  
The Dark Warrior  
  
Written by Nina Henosaki  
  
You could possibly just say that this wasn't one of my favorite days. Because I got in some trouble with my teachers for not having my homework. It wasn't really good of me to forget again but I didn't really like the fact of being yelled at so I thought id get my act together by studying for tomorrow's test. But little did I know that my life was about to change.  
  
I stared blankly at my ceiling as I laid on my bed in the dark. My mom wasn't supposed to be home for another ten minutes so I thought it would be OK, if I just waited a little bit before I studied.  
  
There was a loud bang downstairs and I thought it was my mom so I got up out of my bed and went to my door hoping that my mom would call for me but she didn't. I opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs and there was a policeman looking around the house. I got kind of scared and then started to go back up the stairs before I was caught in the act.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you live here?" the policeman asked suspiciously  
  
I turned around and looked at the policeman trying to figure out if I should answer, then I immediately spoke out  
  
"Yeah I do? What do you want?" I said looking confused as to why this policeman was in my house looking around  
  
"What is your name?" the policeman asked  
  
"Nakasha.Nakasha Takahashi" I said  
  
"well Ms. Takahashi I have some very bad news for you." the policeman said  
  
"What.please tell me.." I said  
  
"Your.Mother & father .have been in an accident," the policeman said  
  
"What." I said as my eyes began to fill up with tears  
  
"Yes a very terribly accident I'm sad to say." the police man said looking kindof sorry  
  
And at once before I could say another word a woman in a black dress black shiny boots a black cape with long dark purple hair came into the living room, which was near where I was on the stairs  
  
"And ive been asked to come to this household. I received word that a girl about fifteen years old lived here.. And ive been asked to deliver you a message" the woman said  
  
"ummm.O.K.?" I said  
  
The woman pulled out a letter and handed it to me and I opened it and read it aloud  
  
"Dear Ms. Nakasha Leanne takahashi we are glad to inform you that you have been accepted into the sagashi era school for Anime the books you need for class will be placed in your room when you arrive and when we find a place to put you..you may also bring if you wish a cat, a dog, a bird, or a mouse. There are no uniforms to wear so don't worry about them sincerely, headmaster of the sagashi era of anime professor Luna" I said  
  
"My name is Natalie and at school I want you to call me Professor firelight yeah I know that's a strange name for a professor but I like it so." The woman said  
  
"Well Natalie I mean professor firelight.how exactly do I get to this school?" I asked curiously  
  
"I'm about to get to that but I would like to let you know that when we aren't at school you can just call me Natalie" Professor firelight said smiling  
  
"So I'm going to this school to what exactly?" I asked curiously again  
  
"well this is a school for anime so naturally you will be learning about anime!Professor sesshy-san is the cutest of all the professors at school. When we arrive at school you will be in a room with one girl the boys have a different staircase to go up and that which is restricted to girls!" Natalie said smiling alittle  
  
I sighed and nodded helplessly  
  
"well I see that now that ms. Takahashi is taken care of I can return to the station" the policeman said as he left almost immediately  
  
I sighed again and went up stairs and packed my clothes and stuff I sighed again as I carried my giant black trunk down the stairs I had my cat sunny following Me..  
  
I placed my trunk of the floor at the end of the staircase and picked up sunny to pet her then Natalie grabbed my trunk  
  
"Follow me out to the car, by the way your cat is cute." natalie said as I followed her to the trunk of the car.  
  
The car was a limousine! I was going to be riding in a limousine to my new school!  
  
After my trunk was in the trunk Natalie , sunny, and I got in the back seat of the car and as soon as I sat down sunny came and laid down in my lap  
  
She started purring helplessly and all I could do is smile  
  
"whats your cat's name nakasha?" Natalie asked curiously "her name is sunny notice she is a kind of light yellow ish orange? And her blue eyes remind me of the sky just like her fur reminds me or the sun that's why I named her sunny" I said smiling happily and sunny nuzzled her nose in my hand and started purring even more  
  
"she's quiet all the time and she never meows unless she wants to be played with which is most of the time but she's cute always!" I said smiling again  
  
over the next hour we sat in the car talking until we arrived at my new school!  
  
The driver came to the door and helped Natalie and I out of the car I had sunny in my arms  
  
After my trunk was out of the trunk the driver carried it into the great hall and bowed and went back out to the car and left  
  
I stood there waiting for professor firelight to tell me where id be sleeping  
  
Professor firelight just received a piece of partchment from some lady with long black hair who was dressed in a blue and white butterfly kimono  
  
"well ms. Takahashi you will be in a room with a ms. Trinity ukimora " professor firelight said smiling  
  
" ok.." I said looking kindof gloomy  
  
professor firelight grabbed my trunk and led me up the stairs to the girls dormitories and she led me to the seventh door on the left of the third floor .  
  
professor firelight opened the door and I saw a girl with long black hair and dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt jump up from the bed and throw something under her pillow  
  
ms. Ukimora you have a roommate now her name is Nakasha Takahashi and try to be nice to her she's lost both of her parents tonight.  
  
"ok I will thanks professor for filling me in on the information " the girl said smiling alittle  
  
"ok well I best return to my office goodnight girls.. and the best of luck to you nakasha" professor firelight said smiling as she left the room shutting the door behind her  
  
the girl got up off her bed and walked towards me  
  
"hi I'm trinity.. Trinity" the girl said smiling  
  
"hi I'm Nakasha" I said smiling happily and snuggling sunny at the same time  
  
"well let's get you unpacked..do you have any posters?" trinity asked smiling alittle  
  
"yeah I do.." I said smiling  
  
" ok go get them out of your trunk" trinity said  
  
I went over to my trunk after setting sunny down on the floor  
  
I opened my trunk and pulled out three posters..the first one was a poster of a character with long silver hair with a black moon cresent on his head..the second was a girl with long black hair tied with a white scrunchy in a black shirt a bluejean skirt and blue jean lace up boots holding a sword and the guy next to her with short brown hair dressed in a navy colored skirt and pants no shoes and had white fur coming from his left shoulder down to his waist and then it disappeared he also had a sword. And the third one was a poster of me in an animated form It had long black hair blue eyes and It was smiling and It was dressed in a light purple shirt and a blue skirt and blue lace up boots .  
  
"wow! YOU HAVE A POSTER OF SESSHY-SAN!!!!!!" trinity yelled  
  
"I do?" I said smiling alittle  
  
"YEA!!!!!!!" trinity yelled  
  
"ok lets see where should I put it trinity?" I said smiling  
  
"on the back of the door and put the poster of the two people above your bed and put that poster of the girl in the closet on the right side that's your side of the closet.  
  
After I hung up my posters I hung up all of my clothes on the clothes hangers that used to be in my closet at home.  
  
After I set up my bed and put sunny on it so she could go to sleep I pulled out my labtop and put it on my bed also along with my journal and cd player.  
  
I sighed deeply after unpacking everything I owned except for the furniture which I left at my house.  
  
"hey nakasha are you hungry?" trinity asked smiling alittle  
  
"yeah! Totally!" I said as my stomach growled with anger  
  
"come on ill take you to the kitchen they have the food we had at dinner downthere along with a bunch of deserts and things" trinity said smiling  
  
"cool lets go" I said smiling  
  
trinity got up off her bed and walked towards the door I followed then opened the door when we got to it  
  
we went down the hall and crept slowly down the seven flights of stairs  
  
"the head masters room is two floors above the seventh floor and trust me you don't want to know why most of us girls never go up there" trinity said grinning evily  
  
"professor sesshy-san is on duty tonight he should be walking about each professor has their own week to do duty for catching those of us who are up past cerfu if a professor were to catch a student out of bed and walking about it could cost them two weeks of detention with professor traveloty she IS the meaniest protessor in the entire school" trinity said laughing alittle as we entered the two doors that lead to the kitchen  
  
"here's the kitchen" trinity said as she opened a really huge door  
  
as we both walked inside I couldn't believe it! There was food all over the tables and it was freshly made and there we cakes and candies and appitisers and everything!  
  
Trinity went over to the table and grabbed four bags of candy and cakes and grabbed two dinner rolls and some chicken and other stuff and put it on a plate and ran out of the kitchen and all the way upstairs leaving me all alone to find my way back on my own  
  
I grabbed all I wanted to eat and put it on a plastic plate and crept slowly out of the kitchen and down the hall and up the stairs and up to the seventh floor and opened the door AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! Id just entered a boys dormitory two boys were sitting on their beds reading the first boy had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes and he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans the other boy had black hair and had on a red shirt and blue Jean shorts when they noticed I was in the doorway they looked at each other and then got up they went towards the door grabbed my hand and pulled me in the door looking out in the hall way both ways they closed the door with me inside  
  
"Hey who are you? Ive never seen you before are you new?" the boy with the brown hair asked  
  
"Yes I am my parents died and professor firelight showed up at my house and admitted me to this school who are you?" I said grinning  
  
"Oh listen I'm sorry about your parents I'm brad and he's Leon" the boy with the brown hair said smiling  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Leon asked  
  
"My name is nakasha and I'm 15 if you must know" I said again grinning  
  
"Cool brad and I are both 16 and we both come from different back grounds but we've known each other since we were 9 " Leon said smiling  
  
"I need to get back to my dormitory so bye brad bye Leon I hope to see you both again sometime" I said smiling and then opening the door and leaving the dormitory with both of the boys stunned I ran down the stairs crept right behind a man who was looking around and I ran up the seven flights of stairs as silently as I could and burst open my dorm room  
  
"Trinity! How could you do that to me you almost got me caught and by the way I went up the wrong stairs and to the boys dormitory and I met two guys"  
  
"You did? And by the way I'm sorry" trinity said  
  
"Yeah their names are brad and Leon" I said blushing a little  
  
"So you met two guys named brad and Leon" trinity said smiling  
  
"Yeah" I said as I shut the door and went over to my bed and placed my plate of food down on my bed and sat down  
  
I grabbed a piece of chicken off my plate and ate it so fast I almost forgot to chew.  
  
After I finished what all I was going to eat I fed sunny a green bean and I giggled as she licked her flips and purred happily and looked up at me with those cute little blue eyes  
  
I fed her a piece of chicken and she sniffed at it then ate it and licked her lips again.  
  
I smiled and pet her head  
  
"Sunny that's all of the food ive got left on my plate I hope you can wait until morning" I said looking kind of sad at the way she laid her little head back down.  
  
I went to the trash could and put my plastic plate in it.  
  
I went back over to my bed and pulled the covers back it was already 11pm and possibly really early over in America this was after all London  
  
I got into my bed and covered up trinity how ever was still sitting on her bed looking at something on her laptop  
  
I turned on my laptop and sat up typing away  
  
"Darn it! Why cant I get online!" I said grinning  
  
"You can't get online? Hang on" trinity said as she typed something on her laptop  
  
"OK try it again" trinity said  
  
"OK." I said  
  
I clicked onto the MSN icon and clicked on the Aol instant messenger icon and logged on as fast as I could  
  
"AWESOME! MICHAEL'S ONLINE!" I yelled in relief I was so happy because id been wondering what on earth had happened to him but good thing he was online  
  
I clicked on his name and started typing away furiously  
  
Glitter: hey Michael what's up! It's been along time since I talked to you and I was wondering what on earth happened to you!  
  
Neo: oh hey glitter sorry I was on vacation in Hawaii so what's up with you?  
  
Glitter: my parents died tonight. I miss them a whole lot.  
  
Neo: I can't believe your parents died tonight! Glitter I'm so sorry. but I'm glad your all right so where are you staying at?  
  
Glitter: I'm at an anime academy. I living here I think. oh well I don't know hey want to talk to my roommate trinity?  
  
Neo: sure!  
  
I looked up from my laptop  
  
"hey trinity" I said  
  
"what.." trinity said looking curious  
  
" do you have msn messenger?" I asked her smiling a little  
  
"umm yeah.." trinity said  
  
"what is it and are you online right now.." I asked..  
  
"its Trinity Girl and yea im on right now" trinity said then looking down at her laptop  
  
"ok" I said smiling and also looking back down at my lap top  
  
I typed her screen name in the invite box and waited until her name entered the chat box with Michael and i..  
  
Glitter: Michael this is my roommate trinity.. trinity this is Michael  
  
Neo: hey trinity..  
  
Trinity Girl: hi Michael and Nakasha we need to go to sleep its getting really late and we have classes tomorrow and im sure professor firelight wont like the fact that we are staying up extremely late!!!  
  
Glitter: ok ok  
  
Neo: night nakasha  
  
Glitter: night Michael  
  
I turned off my laptop and placed it on the floor and slid under the covers and I felt sunny get up and move right in front of me and lay down  
  
"goodnight sunny night trinity" I said  
  
"night nakasha" trinity said as she turned off the light  
  
I closed my eyes to the sound of sunny's purring and I didn't realize that it made me fall asleep and I drifted off into a heavy sleep. I woke up the next morning to trinity crying. I sat up and looked stunned that she was crying over her laptop  
  
"trinity what's wrong" I asked looking concerned  
  
"my mom just emailed me. come here and look" trinity said as she rubbed her eyes  
  
I pushed the covers off me and got out of bed and crept across the room to her laptop and looked at the email And read it to myself  
  
"Dear Trinity, I'm sorry to bother you about this, this morning but I thought you should know.. your father has been in the hospital for two days and last night around 2am your father passed away the funeral will be this morning so ask professor Luna if you can come to the funeral it's at 11am. We will pick you up if professor Luna allows you to miss school today.  
  
I love you lots Love mom" I said in my mind  
  
"oh trinity im so sorry!" I said  
  
"hey its cool.. i mean its not like we spent a lot of time with each other but I love him a lot!!!" trinity said as her eyes filled up with tears again  
  
I hugged trinity and then went to the desk to grab a tissue and then when I turned around trinity was changing out of her night clothes and into her black skirt black almost see through black shirt and her black high heel shoes  
  
"I'm going to the funeral tell the professors I'm sorry I could show you around go to the dorm across the hall and ask a girl named April to show you around bye nakasha talk to you later on tonight" trinity said as she brushed her hair grabbed her purse and ran to the door opened it and ran out into the hall and down the stairs  
  
I sighed and went to the door and closed it and went to my side of the closet and searched for something good to wear..  
  
I grabbed my blue Jean lace up boots my blue Jean skirt and my white lace top  
  
I pulled off my night clothes and threw on my clothes as fast as I could and went over to the mirror and blushed my long blonde/brown hair  
  
I grabbed my bag that had my school stuff such as notebooks and folders and my pencils and pens and of course my books and schedule. That professor fire light had given me in the car on the way over to the school.  
  
I went to the door and opened it I looked down the hall and saw girls coming out of their dorms and going downstairs to the great hall  
  
I shut the door to our dorm and sighed happily  
  
I went to the dorm across the hall and knocked on the door until I heard a girl's voice call "come in" to me and I opened the door and stepped inside  
  
"hi can I help you with something?" said a girl with long blonde hair that went to her waist  
  
"Umm yeah is April here?" I asked  
  
"I'm April but still can I help you with something? I'm in the middle of talking to my friend Delita.." April said  
  
"Ok I'm Nakasha and Trinity sent me over here to ask you to show me around because she has to go to her dad's funeral" I said..  
  
"trinity's dad died? Man tell her I'm sorry about that for me and sure ill show you around school just let me tell delita Ive got to go. he was wondering about trinity for a while and Ive told him all about how much she wants a roommate and he was laughing about it earlier I chuckled a little then realizing this at my own stupidity I quickly stopped.  
  
April said good bye to the guy called delita and then get up from her computer and grabbed her bag as she left the room I followed her down the stairs  
  
We reached the bottom of the stairs and I smiled as I saw leon and brad wave at me as they walked by  
  
"OK well this is the grinolinda hall to your left down the hall is professor sesshy-sama's class and professor leanna's class as well. professor sesshy-sama teaches the anime of here and now professor leanna teaches historic anime she's nice and everything but quite boring." April said with a mischievous grin  
  
I laughed and continued to listen happily  
  
"and directly ahead is the great hall where we study receive mail and eat and some other cool stuff too " April said " and to your left down the hall is professor nataki professor Ranuiko professor randall professor yuskesaki and a bunch of other professors in total in the school there is about 300 professors in this school I hope you realize that the dormitories for the girls and boys arent the only stairs in this castle. There are others secret chambers and other things there is also the ratash hall its for the most advanced students and only the 12th graders are allowed in there. But ive found a way for us to get in if you want to go on a night time scroll" April said giggling  
  
" ok what's your schedule?" April asked  
  
"breakfast then professor randall then professor pinasha then profressor yuskeaki then professor leanna then profressor runiko the professor firelight professor Natal profressor donoto and ive got professor sesshy- sama at the end of the day.." I said  
  
" hmm were in the same classes together.." April said  
  
I laughed and then at once ran into the great hall  
  
"stop right there mrs. Takahashi.." someone behind me said  
  
I gulped and turned around slowly  
  
" I thought id welcome you to the school nakasha im professor sesshy-sama " professor sesshy-sama said  
  
I looked over at April who was drooling so much she couldn't contain herself from hugging professor sesshy-sama  
  
I smirked and grinned  
  
"thanks professor " I said then walking into the great hall and then being stared at by almost 9,000 students  
  
"h..h..hi I'm nakasha?" I said  
  
everyone turned back around and continued eating  
  
I walked over to an empty table which had pancakes and bacon and eggs and grits on plates and in bowls and I sighed deeply as I sat down at the table  
  
Brad and leon came into the great hall and walked directly over to the table I was sitting at  
  
"Hey Nakasha what's up?" brad said smiling  
  
"nothing much" I said  
  
"can we sit down with you?" leon and brad both said at the same time  
  
I smiled and nodded  
  
Brad took a seat next to me and leon took a seat right in front of me April joined me after that and took the seat right across from brad  
  
I smiled at being surrounded by two of my friends and one of my possible new ones  
  
After ten minutes we were laughing all together leon was doing an impression of sesshy-sama and it was good I almost started crying with laughter  
  
The bells in the great hall rang moments later and we all stood up and smiled  
  
"so nakasha who do you have this period ?" brad asked  
  
"professor randall" I said sighing  
  
"cool ive got sesshy-sama" brad said smiling  
  
"ive got him for the last period of the day" I said smiling totally thrilled "well ill see you later by the way id like to ask you who do you have fourth period?" brad asked  
  
"ive got professor yuskeaki" I said grinning  
  
"dude ive got him fourth period and so does leon..i hope to catch a seat next to you" brad said smiling as he turned and ran out of the great hall and to his first class of the day  
  
"dude brad so digs you" April said smiling alittle  
  
"he does?" I said astonished  
  
"well yea its easy to notice did you hear the way he said he wanted to catch a seat next to you in professor yuskeaki's class?" April said smiling  
  
"heh I caught that I guess" I said  
  
"so are you ready for our first class?" April asked  
  
"I'm never ready for class but yeah let's go" I said smiling  
  
April And I ran out of the great hall and directly into professor randall'' class  
  
I sighed and took a seat next to April who sat in the back of the class  
  
There was a man sitting at a desk in front of the class  
  
Most of the students in the class were laughing and talking together so I started up a conversation with April  
  
"so what does Professor Randall teach?" I asked smiling a little  
  
"his class is kind of weird.. trust me you'll know what this class is once he starts handing out work.." April said..  
  
"uhh ok." I sighed deeply and sank down into my seat..  
  
"Nakasha get up! He's standing up!" April said  
  
I jumped up and back down into my seat correctly "good morning students were going to start off the morning with reading pages 99-120 in our Math Books" Professor Randall said  
  
Well that's all that I can write! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE R & R! thank you so much!!! you guys are great! ^_^ Demon_Slayer_Sango 


End file.
